War Games: Sins of Blood and Fire X
by Bloody-Asphode11
Summary: I am Zaiaka rage and malice follow me, love is a lie, Why should i be human, when everything guides me toward the Monster's path? I refuse Death's gift, The whirlwind is rising, reap what you sow, War is coming and i am thirsty let the blood flow Fem Naru
1. Death is only the Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic and be somewhere in the Caribbean drinking champagne on a beach.

This is a female Naruto Fic with a lot of influence from Hellsing and abilities from HunterXHunter

this will be in hellsing crossover section as well as Naruto

Naruto is Zaiaka Uzumaki, A strong-headed, determined, 12-year-old girl with a willpower of steel, She is cunning and streetwise from living as a thief on the Village streets and one of thee most outrageous pranksters ever known, if she wants something she'll do everything possible to get it. She loves the thrill of battle; the only academy student able to be on equal ground with her is Uchiha Sasuke, has a very short and EXPLOSIVE FUSE! DO NOT PISS OFF THIS **SADISTIC** GIRL!

**Chapter one**

**Death is Only The Beginning **

The evening sun was beautiful, yet sad as it disappears into the horizon the darkness of night closing in with the cold colors seemed to make the air dreamy, when in fact it just hidden the nightmare.

It was so surreal, for all of them, like it didn't happen it wasn't supposed to happen… but it did, it was both a nightmare but not a nightmare; it was reality.

Zaiaka Uzumaki, one of thee most determined headstrong girl, no person they ever knew the street-wise vixen of pranks that both humiliated yet made Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves rock with laughter, The sight of over twenty ANBU ops chasing after her laughing form, copper-fire hair flashing in the sunlight as she sped away, gave her the nickname she took pride in, Flash-Fire fox or Wildfire Zaiaka. Though it could explain her very explosive temper, and her tendency to always speak her mind… bluntly.

She was strong, so strong people wondered if she was somehow related to her, by anger issues alone, of coarse no one was suicidal enough to say that to her face.

All these memories flowed through the minds of her squad, her teammates Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke and their sensei Hatake Kakashi as they stared at the new roadside grave. The grave of their squad member who was laying so stilly, bright cyan eyes that so filled with life gorged out by the slash of a kunai.

Kakashi's one eye flowed a salty river; a raging surge of guilt and remorse filled his entire being. He had failed in the most dishonorable way, he had failed himself as a sensei, he should have known that there could have been more then the Demon Brothers, they had traveled without incident all the way to the Land of Waves. They attacked he thought they were the only ones there, he decided to give his students some experience under their belts.

Sakura defended the client; Sasuke took their mobility, and Zaiaka's Tsunade like strength disabled them at the cost of a few poisoned claw gashes. He remembered the proud smile that lit up her face at her first real fight, before the shock and agony ripped through it as the headhunter broadsword of the Demon of the Mist slice through her right arm… horizontally. Kakashi grit his teeth painful at the memory, the last memory of those sapphire blue eyes that she inherited from her father, filled with agonizing shock and confused terror before they disappeared with a flash of a kunai and a bust of blood. The screams from Sakura's throat acknowledged that this had happened, and brought Kakashi to the fatal mistake: The Demon Brothers was the first attack while Zabuza was the second and while they aimed for the bridge builder, the basturd **aimed** for _**her.**_ And it was a morbid tactic but it worked, his genin students never faced death (Sasuke just saw the dead bodies of his clan before he went to Itachi) and here is their comrade mutilated and screaming in suffering and cover in her own blood. The shock of the sight had frozen them in shocked fear: easy targets.

But not him, and if there any satisfaction he got from the situation, it would be from the look of shock on Zabuza's face when he engaged him. He may not become an avenger for the rest of his life but he wasn't as sure as hell going to capture the son of a bitch, he was going to kill him for this.

He was toe to toe with the devil swordsman, said swordsman barely defending before he decided to go really low. He had picked up Zaiaka's shredded form and held her up as a shield, knowing that _she was still alive._

Kakashi realized that that was the first time he truly hated some one with every ounce of his being, and he would never forget the sight.

Zabuza clutching the back of her neck in front of him her bloody form struggling even now with wounds that would've killed a grown man, her refusal to die so strong. Her right arm still bleeding a flood, sliced horizontally in half and hanging uselessly by her blood-spattered body, The red life-force staining her dark blue shirt black and her open orange jacket maroon, soaking her Karate pants and then dripping off her open sandal feet into a growing puddle below. Even then Zaiaka Uzumaki had shown her headstrong pride to _**never stop fighting.**_

Zaiaka wore arm warmers that had hidden purpose, hidden three-foot long knives. With a quick movement that shocked the hell out of everyone- you would be to given her half dead condition – her blade shot out, Zabuza let her go with a cry rage and pain with the gift of an injury that made his arm useless for a week. How ever that to came with the price of Zabuza's rage.

Before Kakashi could even move, Zabuza chopped her left arm cleanly from her shoulder before then stabbing through her back. The hell-chilling scream that tore through the air will haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Kakashi literally hit himself in the face to get him out of the haunting memory.

"Sensei we're ready to go" he looked down at his remaining students.

Their backs were still turned to him their traveling packs ready, still blankly staring at the grave.

Sakura was also reviewing what happen she knew she change, seeing the death of her friend her teammate die so horribly, had killed her too. Gone was the sweet fan girl know-it-all, shattered by reality and absorbed by the twisted inner side of her that could deal with the violence of Shinobi life, Inner Sakura was now Sakura forever and she mourned the death of the only girl that protected her, gave he a backbone and introduced her to her Best friend and rival Ino. Sakura cried for her big sister in all but blood and she mourned for the death of innocence.

He would not get away with this.

Zabuza was cornered by their sensei disabled by Zaiaka's last stand only to get away with the help of that little Hunter-nin shit.

Tazuna nearly shit himself when Kakashi shushined in front of him with an aura of rage that would have made the Kyuubi impressed (in fact he was, not that team 7 know that).

He spoke only two words.

**Info. NOW**.

Tazuna would have been a complete suicidal idiot to not spill the beans

Sakura felt no sympathy what so ever for the deceiving old man's plight, in fact later on that night Tazuna would describe her once vibrant light jade eyes were now chips of dark emerald ice. Sakura's eyes were like Nairebis forest of Snow Country, a forest of darkness and frost without a breath of life, a dead forest.

Those dead emeralds now silently watch her sister's resting place, a dead bitter smile spread a cross her face as she scanned her memories of her life. A chuckle escaped her lips causing stares thrown her way.

The chuckles evolved into giggles into laughter then into harsh hysterics.

"It was stupid, so stupid."

Just a day ago she asked her crush for a date thinking to be his future wife, Zaiaka saying sardonically in the background like that's going to make her stronger.

And now she realized she was a Shinobi, a soldier for her village and country, and all she every thought about was a fucking blind date. And Zaiaka's dead.

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, Sakura found that she spoke aloud and while that stop her demented laughter her dead bitter grin still was painted on her face. She shook Kakashi's consoling hand off her before burying her teammate along with Sasuke who gave her a nod and help her.

Since Kakashi was tired from the battle; on crutches and in need of bed rest, it was decided that that week they would stay and protect Tazuna but once their strength is retuned, the mission was canceled. All three of them wanted revenge BIG TIME but their sensei was injured and their teammate was dead, they were in no condition mentally to complete it. Kakashi told the old liar that Zabuza was either dead or injured and down for at least two weeks max so if he wanted to finish his bridge now would be a good time to turbo build or whatever.

When they were done burying their teammate they were about to leave when someone decided to be accidentally suicidal.

"Humph, all this emotion for a little useless rat, you leaf ninja are a disgrace just as she was".

All three Demon Brothers after the battle were stripped and interrogated, however since their master abandon them they were loose tongue, which was probably lucky for them because at that point the vibe from what was left of Squad 7 would've made Ibinki run for the hills. They were tied to a tree on the roadside 6-feet away from the grave.

What happened next was both expected but surprising.

Sakura was in front of the rouge mist-nins in three seconds, Sakura's fist pulled a dark rage in her dead emerald eyes.

"Let me show you what that useless rat taught me, FUCKER!" she slammed her fist into Daru's face. Blood, shattered bone and brain matter exploded showering everyone near them with blood but Sakura wasn't done with her hand still clutched inside the dead head she got a good grip before ripping it entirely from the body, followed by the geyser of red from the neck.

Mijika and Gizo sat extremely still, they was tied in the middle, the still bleeding corpse of their siblings in the middle of them hell, the brothers didn't even breathe. Inwardly they kicked themselves in the head, there was a saying in the mist,

Life is a dream; Death is reality.

This was not a little girl in front of them, it was a newborn killer with eyes of death, the other one the pale boy was no longer giving off the vibe of arrogance, but only thick hatred and angry calculation, Sasuke had a large Kunai knife in his hand and the glint in his pitch-black eyes said one thing:

'_Come on GIVE me an excuse'_

These two genin are not children but Shinobi, blood stained her face and the girl didn't even blink. Both of them woke up from the dream every ninja does in his/her life and they knew if he even made a movement, they would kill him.

Two hands grabbed the shoulders of the newborn killers.

"Enough, let's get this mission over with," stated Kakashi his voice hard.

" And for you, you can just rot and hope Zabuza's forgiving." And with that his genin and he began walking down the road toward Tazuna's house.

"YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE US HERE?" yelled Gizo, now that the bloodthirsty genin were well out of reach.

"We are an injured team that needs a week's rest and then Leaf Village is two weeks traveling, Tazuna who is your target lives about 4 hours away and we're not in a good condition mentally and a member short, (the Jonin said the last part very darkly) and I'm not about to travel with dangerous P.O.W.S besides unless you want to die we'll gladly help." Was the reply.

That shut Gizo's mouth.

Team 7 walked off out of sight leaving the stripped prisoners bound to the tree with the corpse of their brother beside them.

'…_..Well, this sucks'_ both of them thought.

"Hey Mijika, What's that fox-thing doing?"

Mijika looked where Gizo was looking at… and stared.

A giant black fox that look part wolf or dog sat at the grave of the Leaf girl with flaming hair, it was a terrifying creature his fur was flowing shadows and it was non-stop staring at the grave, and it had three long tails waving behind him.

'_Holy shit, where the hell did that thing come from?'_

The creature turned to look at them with a grin that should no ways appear on a normal animal, not including the fact that it had EIGHT PAIRS OF SLIT-CRIMSON EYES.

'…_Well… I just answered my own question didn't I'_ was numbly his next thought.

Both human and monster stared at each other, one with amusement the others with shock and fear before the fox-dog turned back to the grave and sat there staring at it… for five hours; But neither brother didn't dare take their eyes of the beast, knowing if it wanted to, it could rip their throats out in one movement. Then finally the monster fox moved from its grave guardian position… what happen next would destroy the brothers' reasoning of what is reality.

The devil-beast lifted his front leg and then _biting it off completely_ without even making a whimper of pain; the appendage fell with a rush of dark red-black blood as if the fox was dead to begin with. The cast-off arm began twitching before it itself began melting into blood. The grave it landed on acted like the driest sponge in the world and greedily adsorbed the unholy liquid.

A few minutes later, not a trace of the blood existed.

Mijika and Gizo looked back at the fox only to have their eyes bulge at the sight. Instead of gushing blood, a black mass of squirming shadows swirled from the wound they sprouted from before converging together and then turning into a leg of a fox-best as if it never had been cut off in the first place.

It was to much for the Rouge-nin brothers, their training never said anything about this, the stress from terror made Gizo shutdown and go unconscious, while Mijika was cursing himself for being mentally stronger slam his head against the tree he was tied too, not caring if it gave him a concussion, as long it would get him out of this hellish nightmare.


	2. Precipice of the Damned

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Rub it in why don't you

**Chapter Two**

**Precipice of the Damned**

Darkness… an endless darkness, that was all she could see as if she was blind, she felt as if she was swimming in water or in a place where gravity held little sway. Which way was up, which way was down? Where is left? The right? She did not know.

She remembered her name, Zaiaka Uzumaki. The Flash-Fire Fox of Leaf Village, the wildfire street vixen with the explosive temper and strength that rivaled the rage of the Sanin, Tsunade. She was a Master thief and troublemaker, her pranks were legendary and were used to test up-and-becoming Jonin. Her speed and feline-like flexibility and wolfish endurance made sure that only the best of ANBU could catch her.

These skills were honed to perfection, necessity of survival, for she was completely hated by her own village. Since her third birthday, she could already run, and read and write because if she didn't she would be dead, the festival of the Fox, a week of mourning and celebration to honor the day when the Fourth Hokage died defeating the Nine-tailed Fox, the Warlord of Fire and Darkness, High King of Demons whose attack destroyed 143,692 people out of the approx. village population of 439,578, the villagers look forward to this festival with solemn joy, but not Zaiaka, For this was the week where she would fight for her right to even exist.

They would form Mobs to hunt her down, they would look everywhere to hunt her down like a damn dog, The festival always forced her to be an animal to survive, she scavenge for food in garbage cans, and pickpocket civilians to survive, but soon not even that was good enough. One day she had an insight when she starving and wounds bleeding in a forest she ran to escape the hateful villagers.

She had had enough of it.

**FLASHBCK-**

Zaiaka had had it, with being the village exile, of being treated as a piece of useless trash. She vowed to become the strongest; she vowed that one day she would be a force the world would reckon with, a queen above all her enemies, she remembered her vow perfectly

"Hear all, those divine and those of the unholy who even care to listen, I had had it with my life, I will not take it anymore, The villagers treat me with such disdain that they had spread my name to tourists from other lands come to see the Monster-Child of the Leaf. FINE THEN they want a monster then they'll have one, I Zaiaka Uzumaki will become strong, I will not just become The Hokage, become a queen of monsters, I will follow my instincts and only those who earned it will have my compassion and my enemies will rue the day they ever saw me, I will take the path that even demons fear, NO ONE WILL COMMAND OR OWN ME, I vow this on my Honor, Pride and My Blood.

A sudden burning engulfed her entire body, an agonizing fire that the 7-year-old never felt before that started from her stomach to her head and feet. Her wounds began to fell as though they were white-hot brands, she felt her chakra and her blood gush from the many scratches from her body then pool in front of her, and the event wasn't over yet. She felt the burning that engulfed her body suddenly _infuse _with her, this dark fiery energy become one with her flesh, her mind and soul. This fusion continue for 20 minutes but it felt like 20 years and then the climax happen she felt something inside her split or break away, and she felt power, tremendous power of something akin to a god fuse entirely with her she felt her Chakra reserves swell up, she felt her body changing as well; what was left of the dark fiery energy that hadn't fused with her concentrated in her blood before gushing out as a tangible black liquid that had a red sheen to it before combing with the blood from earlier.

The reaction was instant.

The blood began to flow and move by itself, defying gravity and transforming, however Zaiaka could no longer hold on, the lingering pain making her body twitch and vision go black and fell unconscious

When she woke up the silver crescent in the sky showed how long she was out, she also knew she wasn't alone. She sat up marveling how everything seemed so different, she could see the beauty of the starry sky clear then ever before, she heard the sounds of the forest that were miles away, the smells around her made her sniff in every direction with curiosity, she can still feel her body change even more, though it was now at a glacial pace. She knew, just knew that if she punched the ground she would make a crater the 30 feet radius and probably depth of a two-story house.

Her ears twitch and she snapped her head around… to see the 2nd biggest Fox she had ever seen.

Because of its size it looked more of a cross between a fox and a wolf; it was five feet tall at the shoulder and six feet long, _not_ including the tail, which was four feet long. The long pointed ears looked like horns from a distance, its paws were huge with claws that looked deadly sharp. The Foxwolf's fur was black and moved like shadows, a strange swirl-pattern seal that looked a lot like the one that sometimes appear on her stomach burned orange on the animals head above the eyes.

It was the eyes that scared her the most. Eyes that were smoldering coals, the color of a dying sun tinged orange, a hellish fiery red brimming with bloodlust and insanity, eyes that she seen before 3 years ago in a nightmare, the Madman behind a sealed gate…

**FLASHBACK END-**

That was the day her 'companion' Kyuusei the Black Fox lived with her, though she always had suspicions and the ebony beast's real identity.

The fire-head shuddered as more memories from her life flash through her mind…

_Climbing trees escaping the tigers of the Forest of Death…_

_Stealing weapons from the blacksmith and food from the Bazaar… _

_After three weeks of starvation, resorting to cannibalism on a would be assassin…_

_Running and running again from bloodthirsty mobs…_

Memory after memory passed by fueling a rising rage within her and the branding vow she had made echoed in her mind.

Then the memory of her passing- no murder came and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

She. Was. Pissed.

"HELL NO, I WILL NOT END HERE I REFUSE DEATH I AM GOING BACK AND I WILL CARVE MY PLACE IN HISTORY OF THE SHINOBI WORLD, STARTING OFF WITH THAT **EYEBROWLESS BASTURD!**" screamed Zaiaka her voice echoing in the dark void.

She twitched.

"AND ENOUGH WITH THE FREAKING BLINDNESS, **I. WANT. TO. SEE**"

A sudden but agonizing burning sensation exploded where her eye sockets were, along with an explosive vocabulary that went with the pain. When the haze of pain dissipated, Zaiaka looked around with new eyes.

While she felt air it was as dense as water making Zaiaka feel as if she was swimming or drifting underwater, vision was like fog, making movement was strange, to move she had to will her self to move,

She looked below and saw a glowing river that gave off vibes of peace glimmering willow-wisps following the current the fiery red head yearned to relax in the river and it was that thought itself that stop her. That was the river of Shalka A.K.A. the road to the spirit realm she knew if she gave in she would "pass on".

That was not an option.

She immediately willed herself away from the Ghostly River and looked up to see a wall of transparent mist, and she knew instinctively that Life was on the other side. She also some how knew that if she went through the mist she would only come out as a ghost- a weak lost spirit. She felt her frustration grow.

"How the fuck do I go back solid, damn it!" she growled.

"**Through the way you came of course."** Answered a darkly powerfully, but amused voice.

Zaiaka whipped her head around searching for the source of the voice in panic, for she had heard that voice once before.

"**Over her, little spitfire, over here" **called the voice a strange sensation Zaiaka felt with it, as though some was waving her over… THERE!

She flew toward an area of the mist wall, where it wasn't mist but some kind of grand mirror. The background of moving shadows but what shocked her still was her reflection.

Zaiaka was always described by other people as a feral bloodthirsty animal, sadistic and thrill seeking, yet her reflection in this mirror made her look like a cute kitten. Her peach skin was now pallid gray like a cold corpse, her signature vulpine grin that she always wore was now down right insane and ferocious, sporting a set of razor sharp fangs; they were stained with fresh scarlet. Her whisker markings were thicker and black, her nails were sharpened claws her wildfire hair was darker, the only way to describe it- its fire that was freshly stained with blood; her hair was even more wild and longer, moving on its own like strips of thin cloth in a breeze. She had longer ears than a average human and pointed sharply like an elf's. Her eyes were the worst; her whites were pitch black with irises that were a livid mad red with slit pupils like a cat. The strangest thing of all was that these features were not attributed with a 12-year-old girl but a 5'9 high 23-24-year-old version of her. Zaiaka looked at herself and gasp, the only thing true the mirror reflected was her age. Even though the reflection was frightening, it was supremely beautiful, the beauty of a great goddess… or more likely a Demon.

"Who are you?" whispered Zaiaka.

"**She is a choice, Spitfire she is your only choice to break the surface,"** the voice answered her again. The shadows in the mirror began twisting and turning and soon a tall figure appeared behind her demon reflection, the figure of a man she knew all to well, it was the madman who lived behind the gate and possibly her familiar's human form, Kyuusei.

He was as just as she had remembered him, 6 feet tall, long black hair with a red sheen to it, wearing strange clothing, a blood-red trench coat mixed with a strange armor, and a fanged grin not unlike her demon-reflection. Jagged black whisker marks thicker then hers made his face look savage. Those sunset scarlet eyes were still brimming with madness and cruel amusement.

"What is this Mirror, and what do you mean She is a choice? AND WHY DO BOTH VERSIONS OF ME LOOK A DECADE OLDER? Answer me Kyuusei!" demanded Zaiaka, her blue eyes wary.

Kyuusei's grin if possible, got even wider.

"**First off, a genin is a genin until she is judged by the growth of skills and experience to obtain the rank of Chunin or higher, doesn't matter if your 17 or 7 years of age. Time may age the physical body, but trials of life is what ages the soul. Since birth up till now your life as been frankly nothing but a living hell, the mind of babe or child could not had survived but the mind of a mature, headstrong determined woman of age 23 can."**

Zaiaka blinked at the info, unable to sport out the sudden ache of understanding, it explained a lot of things, she could speak and create chakra at the age four, which was also the age where death first stained her hands, she had no one to cry on or shout out to, or scream 'why me' she had to survive, she had to grow up.

Anger began to seethe from her as flashes of memory reminded her why she had to fucking grow up. The Demonic madman behind watched her shoulders shake with fury intensely before continuing on.

"**Secondly, this mirror is no mirror, it is one of Death's Doors, when a mortal dies, her body acts like a key for the barrier between the living world and the rest of realms, Death's touch on a mortal soul opens a door between the barrier, which is why most humans burn their dead, lest it attracts vengeful or angry souls from the other side… aren't you lucky in that respect eh, Zaiaka?"**

Zaiaka bared her teeth at that jab

"**This world is Destarei, The Borderlands, between the Spirit Realm, Shalka, Gehsinnel or Hell as you mortals call it and Maltari the Living World and the Demon realm, Dakujai. Departed Souls who had a good life and death have no trouble finding the Road,"** said the Demon man pointing a clawed hand toward the ghost river.

"I already freaking know th-" Zaiaka was stopped short when Kyuusei's eyes went to glowing crimson slits.

"**You wanted answers I am giving them, you should listen or you'll forever miss your chance to return to Maltari."** He hissed.

Zaiaka kept her mouth shut, but her eyes glared defiance that made Kyuusei's grin carnivorous

"**Some souls who are pure can get lost if their death was tragic, they wander the borderlands and end up at the Road, go through the mist to Maltari and end up even more lost as a ghost until a priest helps them back or they are devoured... Souls who are corrupt are the same way, however them finding the road is less then likely, for the scent of sin attracts the Lennival, Wolfmen like devils whose charge is to "escort" souls to the Gates of Hell. The more evil the soul, the stronger the scent of sin, the more the Lennival will hunt it down"**

By this point Zaiaka was tense, while she wasn't exactly evil (yet) She really wasn't a saint, especially after her vow

"**Relax child, they are not here, for you are given one chance right now, Your Choice that is," **explained Kyuusei.

"What?"

"**Zaiaka Uzumaki you have invoked the powers of both the divine and unholy to be your witness in your Vow, even I The Warlord King of Dakujai, Kyuubi Kyuusei heard your soul's vow and had invested in it."** Said the demon king.

The knowledge that Kyuusei was her life long burden wasn't much of a surprise to Zaiaka in fact, it was really obvious, what did shock her was the rest of that statement.

You invested in my Soul?... WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

"**Be careful when you invoke powers you don't understand Kit, I did what your vow said, your soul is eternally bound with mine thanks to the seal, Your Vow opened your soul bare so I took the opportunity. That talk we had long ago changed my perspective and gave me respect for you, so I decided to act on your request, I was able to leave the seal with only a tail's worth of power and created a body from your blood and chakra with mine. The rest of my power was then and now YOURS; with it you became a Half-Demon so you can become a monster of monsters, a Queen of darkness as you wanted."**

Zaiaka was stunned, it explained so much why she had even more chakra then 15 Kage's after that day, why she had strength that would equal Tsunade, why her senses were insanely accurate then the whole Inuzuka Clan combined.

"But you have more than one Tail!"

"**Yes, it feels as though I have all nine back but I have only three".**

"…"

"**Heh, kit I basically exhausted all of my chakra in one go giving it to you to permanently raise yours. You should know I had long-term chakra exhaustion, however the bonus about L.T.C.E. is that you come back 3-times stronger then before,"** Kyuusei's grin at that point was really nasty

Zaiaka did the basic math problem and then slapped her forehead at her complete idiocy for giving such an opportunity for the damn dog- err fox… is he mutating or something? She could see the looks on the faces of that rotten shit-mouthed council… huh maybe that's not a bad thought after all.

Then it clicked and now Zaiaka felt something she hadn't felt in awhile not even when she was dying…

Fear.

"I am dead right now, the seal is obviously gone or completely altered." '_Probably my fault now that I think about it'_

"Why are you here?"

Kyuusei through back his head and gave out the laugh that she heard only once before, the wretched sound made the river blur from sight almost, souls in the realm screamed and the Lennival howled in pain, and Zaiaka had no doubt in her mind that this creature before was not just a demon but a true King of Devils… one who has its sights on her.

Not good

He after he stopped laughing he spoke, his voice dark and predatory.

"**Zaiaka, the Seal may be twisted but even if it's gone its mark never leaves, we are bond together forever. My investment was never used to much extent, which is why all powers that be is watching you now to see your choice, You see the road, if you choose to pass on you may go to Shalka and reunite with your parents."**

Zaiaka was silent and her eyes hidden, knew her parents were, after stealing looks in the records, she knew their deeds before they died after she was born…

"**Or you can have the resolve to act on your vow but be warned death has touched you, this door** is **warning you, if you return to Maltari you will be damned, the light will forsake you and the darkness will embraced you, marking you as one of its own, one of the damned as rise never to be human again, neither alive or dead, forever thirsty for life that will never be yours, you will be a monster… THE CHOICE IS YOURS ZAIAKA UZUMAKI!"**

Zaiaka was still silent and so the Demon King continued.

"**I am here to witness and to make a deal or you can view this as a challenge in some ways, If you choose your Vow you will become a type of creature not seen in over five millennia, and even then you will be unique because of your demonic blood you gained from Kyuubi, me**… **A Vampire, A Demonic Vampire... they were monsters of monsters that even demons feared even powers of the gods were not immune to these powerful abominations… I have… extensive knowledge on these creatures."**

Zaiaka's frame twitched at that information, "You said they don't exist anymore to the point that they are not even myths, how do you even have knowledge?"

"…"

"What?"

"**Kit… I forget that sometimes you can be extremely dense, I have lived since The Darkness was, 5,000 years to me is as five minutes are to you, naïve child."**

"WHAT'S THE DAMN DEAL FURBALL!"

The mad demon's eyes flashed dangerous and hungrily

"**If you agree to take my hand as you break through the door I will guide you to Maltari and as you walk among the living again, all my knowledge, all of my skills and help if you wish will belong to you, all of those I rule over shall be yours to command or even eat if you want, the master contract for summoning not just foxes but all Canines, including all group- living animals, be they flock or pack will be yours to keep, you shall be my master."**

Zaiaka was thunderstruck for a few seconds before giving the obvious answer.

"BULLSHIT, what's the freaking catch?"

"**The catch little spitfire is Time, my power is technically fully restored but I am at three tails worth, while I am gaining and getting power the more my tails will come back to nine, my estimate is when you reach physical age your soul shows which is at 23." **Kyuusei was smiling a soft smile with half-lidded eyes at this point, though Zaiaka could never say how or why but that passive expression on his face absolutely terrified her.

"**While you at the same time will get stronger and powerful as well and soon as I have all of my tails, we will see who is ahead"**

"…A fight between you and me?" Zaiaka's voice shook a little, not liking where this was going, "…If I win?"

That Shit scary expression never changed except widening to show intense blood-ember eyes glinting with something she couldn't name, but her spine the chills.

"**I am the No-Life King of Dakujai, of all Demons, of Darkness, if you win and defeat me my crown and title will belong to you, you will become No-Life Queen of all Demons and Darkness, and since I have been King since the time of the Old Ones, to get the point they are considered the ancestors to your ancestors. My defeat will signal the end of a reign that has been for over 100 millennia, My Defeat will complete your Vow."**

"…And if I loose?"

If you had ever been in a dense dry fog or more accurately, surrounded by smoke, you would know that it feels like a feathery but clammy blanket that moves, wrapping around your being in a soft suffocating grip that paralyzes your body, then you would agree this feeling also goes with black tangible shadows.

For a few long minutes she was surrounded by a void again, but her sight didn't leave, but a part of her wished it did, then she wouldn't have to see snake-like shadows thrash and twist around her, she felt as though she was inside a tornado of made from writhing darkness; then they began to close in on her, like paralyzing smoke they griped her from everywhere, from below mimicking sporting vines, it grew up and bind around her legs, wrap tightly around her waist, tethers of darkness from the sides grabbed her arms tight no matter how hard she tugged, they wouldn't let her go. Suddenly she felt herself being held against a broad chest, a possessive arm enclosed her middle, while another took hold of her throat in a very strong but gentle grip, a grip that could snap her neck with a twitch of the wrist.

Zaiaka was completely trapped in the grip of Darkness, in the arms of a covetous monster

A hellish whisper that chilled her cold brushed her ear, it's breath smelled of suffering, madness and blood, old and new

"**If defeated, than you are conquered, you lose your right to die, your right to live, your right to choose, for they belong to the victor, your life in his hands for him to decide. You lose; you lose your soul, **

**You. Lose. Your. Freedom."**

Zaiaka snapped, drawing on power from deep within her soul, a fiery primal rage, she burned away the shadows with great consuming blue inferno, as though frost had become flames, then a quick flash.

Zaiaka was hunched over panting, her long wildfire hair swaying with excess energy, her ice-cold blue eyes glaring from a long full face with both rage and defiance at the hysterically laughing Demon- no Devil in the mirror, the shadows were gone and so was that strange blue fire, but the memory was there, she could still feel the craving Shadows grip on her body where they held their steel-grip.

'_Great just great, I am now on his freaking date list'_

"I don't need your help, didn't you say I can travel to Maltari by my own will? Why would I need to take your hand?" snapped at the demon, trying to see why he was so sure.

The madman laughed softly before replying with bloodthirsty eyes,

"**As I said before Spitfire time moves differently in the realms, The strength of your will and resolve is astoundingly powerful, the more powerful the willpower the more able you can travel The Darkness, however the Darkness is sentient yet not a god or devil something far worse, which is why vampires are so terrifying, they become souls apart of the darkness, that process of the infusion lies with the soul coming through the door. If you break through the door to the darkness the moment you enter the void The darkness will do everything it can to infect, seep through, stain, taint devour inside-out, posses, you and claim you as one of its own, and its hold is so tremendous that it will never again leave for its eternally apart of you. The process is extremely painful…**

"OUT WITH IT!"

"**The pain is so intense that it slows down the traveler, only those with the strongest will can resist the agony and escape the void, however Time is constant, uncaring of such struggles, when the soul emerges into the living world, 50 to if your weak 100 years would have passed since death"**

Zaiaka was shell-shocked, by the time she came back all of the people she hated would've died, she wouldn't exist as a myth, she would be forgotten, the decedents will only think of her as unrelated monster that appears out of nowhere…

UNACCEPTABLE

"And if I accept your hand?" asked the flash-fire girl.

**3 Days, however once The Darkness sense this, it will infect you three times more, it would be agony that will surpasses the tortures of Gehsinnel, however you will emerge into Maltari in three days. So the Choice is yours Zaiaka Uzumaki, walk the road to peace to your parents, or Hold true to your vow damn your self as a being of darkness and crave your name with blood and chaos and terror, The divine and unholy watch you now."**

Zaiaka stood their frozen stiff, her fiery hair shielding her eyes and thoughts.

"**THE CHOICE IS YOURS ZAIAKA UZUMAKI!"**

It was around midnight, when Mijika woke up his brother Gizo, said brother was surprised that Mijika was able to; he looked at the chains and instantly regretted it.

His dead brother Daru's body was gone, monstrous tracks of the black beast that they saw, claw marks shown on the tree, the monster left no trace of its meal, even the blood was gone from the earth. However when its former prisoner was gone the chains loosen its hold, allow the other brothers to break free.

"Brother… did that thing-"

"Shut. Up. Don't think about it lets just get the fuck out of here and hope Zabuza-sama is forgiving," commanded Mijika.

The two brothers worked themselves out of the chains and then once they were free they ran for it, they had no idea why their were so terrified, maybe that black beast was the cause, or maybe they were by the grave of a fallen enemy, But there was one thing that both ninja siblings knew for certain, perhaps an instinctual knowledge that ordered them to run away so desperately. Mijika could have sworn a laughter of madness followed their retreating backs, yes he knew without a doubt.

The sound knowledge that a fate worse then death will come if they stayed any longer at the grave of the Leaf girl


End file.
